1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device using a three-dimensional channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
One scaling technique for increasing the integration density of a semiconductor device includes using a multi-gate transistor having a fin- or nanowire-shaped silicon body on a substrate and a gate on the surface of the silicon body.
Such a multi-gate transistor uses a three-dimensional channel, thus allowing for ease of scaling thereof. Furthermore, the multi-gate transistor may have improved current control capability without increasing the length of the gate thereof. In addition, a short channel effect (SCE) in which electric potential in a channel region is influenced by a drain voltage can be effectively suppressed.